


RoChu: Unbroken

by HetaliaCrazy12



Series: Rochu:Cuddle [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst, Child Death, Comfort, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hurt, Lemon, Love, M/M, Rochu, Smut, Violence, Yaoi, thingsgetnaughty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaCrazy12/pseuds/HetaliaCrazy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the years roll by, RoChu couple, Ivan and Yao struggle with keeping their family together even through polytheistic ovarian syndrome and traumatizing childhood memories that Ivan continuously brings up to his lover as a way to reunite them and their unknown grandchild, Anya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"Baby, I told you to have the car ready!" Yao shouted over Anya's loud screaming. He looked down to his daughter, sighing deeply. "Anya. .please stop crying." It was a long shot, although Yao knew she wasn't going to stop. Quickly, Yao carried his and Ivan's child to the car, strapping her in the seat. He groaned when Anya kicked her little fit and slapped Yao in his face. "Anya Xie Wang!" The shout silenced the child for a moment. Yao slapped her leg, sending a wave of shock to the female. "Stop kicking right this instant!"

Anya flinched, fresh tears falling. "D-daddy. . . wah!" Yao frowned, but roughly handed the bottle to the two year old toddler. "Daddy!"

The cry broke Yao's heart, but the child needed discipline. He turned and saw his boyfriends face and sighed. Ivan came closer, pulling his lover close to his chest. He breathed in his scent and held the other until Yao pulled away. "We don't have time. Do you have the bag?"

Ivan smiled and nodded. "Da, but we're missing something—" 

"I knew it, aru!" Yao exclaimed. He went to rush in the condo, but Ivan stopped him. He held Yao close, gazing into his motherly honey eyes. "Jao. . . It's nothing inside." He caressed the Asian's cheek, glancing at Anya who was drifting off to sleep. He looked back to Yao' and kissed his lips softly. "I love you. ."

"Wo ai ni," Yao said softly. He kissed back. It had been a while since they got to spend alone time. Yao enjoyed this moment, pulling back slightly. He frowned and went to the passenger seat. "We're going to be late, aru."

Ivan nodded and got in the drivers seat. He started the car and drove off. 

Time Skip!

"Okay dudes. .and dudette," Alfred winked at Yao, then laughed loudly.

Yao glared. Anya lying against his chest, completely asleep. The Russian sitting next to Yao smiled. He enjoyed the tension between the two. It made him feel less lonely. "Shut up stupid American!" Yao shouted. 

Alfred frowned and walked closer. Ivan growled when he touched Anya. "I can fine you, you know?"

Yao spat in his face. Alfred smirked and grasped Yao's hair. The whole room was now watching. A dark red covered Yao's cheeks but it went away when Ivan attacked Alfred. His eyes widened, and he patted Anya's back out of habit. "Vanya!" He shouted quietly.

The Russian didn't listen. He threw their boss against the wall and was about to punch, but he felt something warm on his neck. Glancing down, Ivan see's that his scarf was pushed over and in place were Yao's tender lips. "Ah. . Jao?"

Said male gazed into his lovers lilac orbs. "Vanya please. . . we need a job."

That's right. They were in a meeting to get a job. Ivan pouted, looking like a kicked puppy. "I am sorry." He let the American go and sat seated himself. Yao sat on his lap this time, sighing. "Can we have another chance?" The Russian asked softly.

"No, you may not!" Alfred shouted after recollecting himself. "Get out!"

"But Mr. Jones," Yao began. "Please. We need this job. Anya is two and Ivan and I are 19 and 18. . please. ."

Alfred was silent for a while before making up his mind. "No," He spat. "Now leave."

Yao was now disappointed. He was silent as he stood with his lover and daughter and nodded. Ivan felt bad, but didn't say anything as him and his family left the building slowly and got in their car, heading home. The two were silent the whole trip, Yao having tears rushing down his pale cheeks. "Vanya," He quivered when they parked. "I'm so scared. ." He was 18 this year, going to be 19 in October. Yao still didn't know what to do and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell his parents. "Anya is two and look at us. We lost yet another good chance. ."

Ivan frowned and looked to Yao. He didn't know what to say. He was 19. In December he would be 20. Technically an adult by then but he still felt so ignorant to the world. So lonely. . So scared. Yao sighed at no response and took Anya back inside. Ivan followed with the diaper bag, still silent. When Yao came back in the living room empty handed, Ivan pulled him into a loving embrace. "I am so sorry," He finally said. 

"Meiyou*," Yao spoke against his lovers neck. "Don't apologize. ." He looked up at Ivan and sighed. "Wo ai ni, Yiwahn." He kissed the Russian softly, a warm pink covering his cheeks as Ivan's arms slowly moved to under his butt, lifting him up. Automatically, the Asian looped his legs around the larger male's waist. His arms found their way around Ivan's neck and the two made out all the way to the white, fluffy couch. Ivan deposited his lover on the furniture, hovering over him and sucking lightly on the exposed flesh of Yao's neck. "Ah~" He moaned softly.

Ivan smirked. "Relax. . today is yours. ." He rumbled sweetly. He pressed rougher kisses to the others skin, trailing his soft lips across the others neck and exploring areas he hadn't ever touched before. "Sunflower," He whispered, smirking when the Chinese gasped under him. He sucked a bit harder on that one spot that gave the other pleasure, slowly snaking his hands down to remove the others shirt. 

This made Yao shiver with excitement. "But Anya. . she'll wake up," he worried. 

Ivan stopped reluctantly. "Da. . we need to get ready for school tomorrow." He pouted slightly. 

"My birthday is in a month. . ," Yao suggested with a wink. 

Ivan chuckled, sucking on Yao's neck. "Da," he said huskily. 

~End of chapter one~

Note: I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I also apologize that it is short but I promise chapter two is on it's way! Thank you those who haven't given up on me! It's been really busy with school and other stories of mine. 

Check out my Wattpad: RoChu_Forever


	2. A/N: Chapter Update(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have still hung on to the wondrous story.

A/N:

I am so sorry for taking so long on the next chapter update! It's actually not done if I am honest, but I promise you it will be up soon. Thank you so much once more and keep checking for an update!

I might just put up what I have and make the next chapter longer. I am in High School now, have been for a while,, and it's really busy so please understand. 

Thanks!


	3. a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be continuing, just hold out for a little longer!

Hey guys! So yeah, another author's note. . sorry.

I will be continuing this story, but at the moment my Ipad is broken, so I am unable to post to anything right now. So sorry all of you fans! Keep holding on a little longer!


	4. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya goes to daycare, then gets kicked out!. . .

A/N: So sorry for not publishing in forever! As some of you know, I was unable to, but now I can. Thanks for not giving up!

But those who did give up then I welcome the new ones! Thank you!

~*~ In the Beginning~*~

The ground grumbled, and the air screamed while Ivan, Yao, and little Anya slept. Rain slammed against the large bay window as a warning to those on the other side that there was going to be a storm. 

It was well known that Yao was not fond of thunderstorms at all. Every time the Universe got angry, Yao would bury his trembling form into his lover in attempt for comfort and reassurance. 

The Asian's thin, porcelain arms wrapped tight around Ivan's sturdy, well toned chest. The sky continued to shriek, and the ground continued to tremble even as the counterparts large, muscular arms found their way around a thin waist, pulling it's body as close as possible. 

"Make it stop," whimpered Yao, who had buried his dark head under the arm of his lover. 

The light haired man chuckled, his eyelids opening to reveal light pools of purple. They gazed down upon the cowering form, taking in the upsetting sight of shivering arm and jerking hips. "Jao." Ivan brought his hand down to gently run across Yao's collar bone. He let out a soothing "Shh.." before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the other's forehead. "It's just a storm. There's no need to be frightened." 

Yao looked up at Ivan, his honey orbs shimmering with forbidden tears. "It's too loud," he whispered, hiding his face once more. 

The large, Russian male sighed, gently rubbing his scared boyfriend's back. "Please don't cry, Sunflower. I hate to see you cry." He kissed the other's damp cheek softly. "I promise you'll be okay."

Yao shook his head slowly, hugging Ivan tighter. "Please don't go to sleep. . . not until the storm ends."

Ivan turned his head, glancing quickly at the petite digital clock that shone the time in bright blue. "You need to get back to bed, Sunflower. It's 3:00 in the morning. School starts at 6:00, and you know we have to leave early to take Anya to daycare as well as going to work after school. You'll be really tired."

"But it's too loud out!" Yao protested quietly. "And we have job interviews after school. Not actual jobs, remember?"

"Whatever. Just get to sleep." Yao whimpered more when the sky cracked whips down onto the earth. He began to cry quietly, crawling on top of Ivan. "I will sing to you," Ivan suggested. 

And so the Russian sang. His voice was deep and soothing, sending Yao to sleep in no time. Ivan joined his lover soon after, a light blush covering his round cheeks. 

~*~Good night!~*~

The sun beat down on the soaked earth the following morning, attempting to dry what the tears from the night before destroyed. Broken sticks and leaves lie all around, while inside, Yao lie curled warmly against Ivan. His breathing was soft, barely heard, while Ivan's snoring was the loudest thing in the house. Not even the T.V. got as loud as Ivan's snoring. 

Beep Beep. Beep Beep. 

The monotonous ringing of the alarm clock woke the sleeping two year old, Anya. Her chocolate eyes fluttered open at the same time her lips parted to release a cry. "Mommy! Daddy!" She ran around the room, searching for her sleeping parents. "Mommy!"

Yao was the first out of bed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily before bending down and lifting his thirty pound daughter in his small arms. Anya sat on her mother's hip, her head resting against Yao's shoulder. 

"Yi-wan! It's time to wake up~" Yao cooed in his beautiful accent. He leaned down to peck his lovers lips before setting Anya on his chest. "Wake him up. Tell him Mommy is waiting in the shower."

Anya nodded, watching through teary eyes as he mother walked away into the bathroom. She then turned back to her father once Yao disappeared, pushing on his chest. "Wake up, Daddy! Mommy's waiting in the shower!" She said rather loud. 

Ivan groaned, his violet orbs popping open. "Good morning, beautiful~!" He pulled his daughter closer to his chest, kissing the top of her head. "How was your night?"

"Good. Mommy says he's waiting in the shower." She reported loyally. 

"Da, okay." The Russian stretched before standing out of bed, and walked carefully to the bathroom, where his lover stood, completely naked. "You know we have school, da?"

"Shi~"

"Why do you insist on teasing me?"

Yao sauntered closer to his lover, wrapping his frail arms tight around his neck. "Can't we do a quicky?"

"Nyet, Anya is just outside the door."

"Oh, okay," the Asian pulled away, a little bit begrudgingly, turning toward the running hot water of the shower. "Shower with me?"

Ivan stepped in the shower, taking Yao's hands in his own when he was in too. "I'd love too."

Yao smiled, stepping closer to his lover for warmth. He held his hand's in the other's leaning foreword to press a feather light kiss to his soft lips. "Wo ai ni," he whispered, his honey eyes slipping closed. 

"I love you most," whispered Ivan, who pulled Yao against his chest possessively. "Give me those soft lips~"

The Asian moaned softly, leaning his soft lips against Ivan's. Ivan moved his lips to Yao's neck, kissing the flesh gently. Yao tilted it to the side, letting out hot puffs of air. When the other pulled away, he grasped his arm and looked deep into his eyes. "Just a quicky?" He asked. 

"Two minutes," the Russian promised just before pressing Yao hard against the shower wall. 

~*~ Time Skip~*~  
"She's not allowed to have any kind of chocolate. Actually, we've packed her bags for her. During lunch she is to eat that," Yao said as he watched his daughter nervously. 

Ivan smiled, setting the teacher at unease. "She's very friendly, so you shouldn't have a problem with her."

The teacher nodded, stepping back a few inches. "Okay. I promise you your daughter will be perfectly safe here."

"Good." Yao took hold of Ivan's large hand, bending down to see eye to eye with his daughter. "Anya, I want you to behave for mommy and daddy, okay?" 

The two year old nodded, clutching onto her mother's arm. "Please don't leave me here."

"We'll be back," Ivan promised, rubbing his daughters head. "I promise."

Anya sniffled, pulling from her mother's arm. "I love you."

Yao turned around and headed to the door with his lover, taking hold of his hand gently. "I hate having to leave her around."

"I know you do, but we can't take her to school with us," Ivan said, looking back to the daycare door. "I miss her already."

~*~ Time Skip~*~

Ivan couldn't stop thinking about Anya althroughout the day. He kept worrying if she was getting along well with everyone. She is a good child, but when she gets mad, she tends to let off a menacing aura much like her Russian father. The Russian hoped his daughter was being treated fairly. 

"Ivan?" The snowy haired male looked up from his notes, seeing his lover, Yao Wang staring back at him with worried, chocolate eyes.

"Da," the other responded quietly. He had noticed the worry in Yao's eyes, closing his notebook, and grabbing his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The Asian took Ivan's hand, holding it tight. "I'm rather hungry, actually. . ." he trailed. 

Ivan chuckled, pulling Yao towards the door. "You just ate though."

"Not that hungry," Yao said, turning and standing on his toes to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. "Hungry for you."

The Russin blushed heavier, kissing back. When they parted, he pulled Yao out the room and towards the empty teachers lounge, locking the door. "I'm glad you missed me."

~*~ End of Chapter Two~*~

A/N: This was originally longer, but since I made you guys wait so long, I shortened it and ended it on a good spot so you all could have a chapter finally. Chapter three will pick up from where this ended and keep going throughout what was the rest of two and some of three. And I will make chapter four the rest of three. It will be shorter than the rest. 

Thanks for waiting everyone, bye!


	5. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya went to daycare. . . then got kicked out?
> 
> Ivan suggests taking Anya to the other's parents, but Yao refuses to talk to them again. Where will Anya go now while they are at school?

Yao kissed Ivan again, letting it linger. His pale fingers moved to clutch at the Russian's broad shoulders while he jumped up and wrapped his legs tight around Ivan's waist. As they shared a moment of passion, Ivan carried his boyfriend out the classroom, his arms wrapping securely around the dip in Yao's back. "Can we go somewhere private?" Yao asked in between kisses. 

The Russian nodded, taking the other into the empty teachers lounge and locked the door. "Quickey, or skip class?"

"Skip class," his hot lips moved away for a brief second to tilt his neck to the side. Ivan took a sharp breath, seeing the pale neck exposed for him to take complete advantage of. "I'd call you a whore had you not been my boyfriend, Yao~"

Yao moaned softly as gentle lips pressed against his lips, a light blush crossing his features. "Vanya~ I only give this to you. . ," his words were stopped short by a loud moan caused by Ivan's tongue. "Oh god, Ivan!"

"I'll make the desk rock. . . so do you want to use the bathroom?"

"Shi," Yao whispered before kissing Ivan once more.

~*~Time Skip plus evil laugh~*~

"Not so h-hard, Yi-wan!" Yao gasped, his thin arms wrapping tight around his lovers neck. His back lie gently against the cold tile of the bathroom floor, but the rough thrusts of Ivan sent him slamming down hard against it. "You'll leave bruises!"

Ivan grunted, lightning his force slightly for the other. "This good?" He did not want to hurt his little YaoYao, however his goal was to mark the other with his signature. 

"Y-yes. .!" The Asian cried out in pleasure, and his walls tightened around Ivan's cock. "Faster. . . please."

Ivan reached down and gripped the other's leaking organ, stroking gently to help him release. "Shush, my sunflower. . I don't want to hear your voice unless you are screaming my name to the high heavens."

"I-I'm close," Yao whispered and bucked his hips to feel more of Ivan. "A-ah. .!"

The Russian leaned down and kissed Yao, thrusting a few more times before releasing his hot seed into Yao's warm, stretched walls. 

Yao cried out in pleasure, a small pout crossing his face. "A-ah. . I-I love you."

"I love you most," the Russian spoke, pulling Yao to his chest. They kissed. Yao leaned into Ivan's hold, parting his lips to allow the other access. "mm. . ." they were both still out of breath from the previous action of passion, Yao's face tinted in red to show the two had just done something making Yao so hot. Ivan pulled back, biting Yao's lower lip. "Did I hurt you too much?"

"It felt just fine," whispered the flustered man. "Kiss me again."

Ivan leaned in to kiss the other, a smile on his lips. He wrapped his arms tight around the smaller, keeping that possessive hold. Yao was his and his only. No one was to touch him ever in a way that he does. The Asian was his to love and hate. To kiss and hit. 

Ring Ring

The classical ringing of Yao's phone interrupted the two's passionate moment. Ivan hissed, anger evident on his face. "Turn it off!" He hissed. 

Yao pulled his phone out, looking at the caller ID. He pushed Ivan away quickly, answering the call to stop the obnoxious ringing. "Hello?" He panted out. 

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but you are going to have to take your daughter home as she got in a fight with another child and broke his finger."

Yao's eyes widened, his face paling. "What?" He nearly shouted. 

Ivan became alert, already pulling his pants back on. "What's the problem?" He whispered. 

"Um. . . Yes! We are on our way now!" The Chinese hung up and turned his worried face to Ivan. "Anya broke a kids finger, Ivan! Let's go!"

The Russian frowned deeper, standing quickly. He helped Yao get dressed and then they ran off. 

~*~Time Skip~*~

"Anya, sweetie I need you to stay over there in the corner. You are in time out. . . do you know what that means?" The daycare teacher, Ms. Elliot spoke softly. Her tone was nice, as if she pitied the child, but her eyes shone with concern. Anya nodded slowly, tears flowing from her dark brown eyes. "Good. Then go back to time out."

The little child turned, her lower lip quivering. She didn't want to go to time out. It was dark in the corner and she was afraid of the dark. Also, the kids teased her because she was in timeout. How un sportsman like! But she promised mommy and daddy she would be good. So she sat on the little chair and curled her knees to her chest. And she cried. The sight was quite pitiful in fact, the teacher had to look away. "I'm scared. . ." She whimpered. She felt something hard land on her shoulder and she looked up, seeing her mother. Her mother didn't look too happy. "I-I'm scared mommy. Everyone is yelling at me a-and I want to go home!"

Yao frowned, lifting his daughter in his arms. "I'm mad at you, Anya. You promised mommy you would-" he stopped talking when his daughter broke down and sobbed into his shoulder. "Hush. . ." he whispered. "Don't cry. I'm not that mad."

Anya wrapped her frail arms around her mother's neck, sucking in heavy breaths. "I don't want to get a beating, mommy!" Please don't hit me!"

Ivan appeared behind Yao, frowning at the crying girl. "Why are you crying?" He asked. 

"Because mommy is mad at me!" Shrilled Anya. The kids in the daycare watched the scene while the injured boy sat across the room, sniffling. 

"Why is mommy mad at you?"

"Because I was bad!" Anya looked up at her dad, tears soaking her round cheeks. 

Ivan's eyes softened at the sight. "What did you do?"

"I-I was playing and that boy," she pointed to the little boy who was cradling his finger to his chest. :"took her from me. I-I'm sorry!"

The Russian wrapped his arms around Yao's waist. "And what did you do to him?"

Anya sniffled, collecting her thoughts. "I asked for it back and then he started crying. I tried to help him out, but he just ran away.." she didn't know how else to explain it. She was only two after all. "I got scared when I hurt him, and ran away. But Ms. Elliot pulled out a paddle and-"

Yao turned to the teacher. "You threatened to beat my daughter?" He shouted. 

Ms. Elliot frowned. "It is how you discipline a child who is beating on another child!"

"Is that true Anya?" Yao asked stern. 

The little girl shook her head, hugging Yao tight. "No, mommy! That boy hit me in the face! I-I didn't mean to take his doll. ." she whimpered.

Yao sighed, gently rocking his daughter on his hip. "It's okay, baby girl. Everything is okay. ."

"I'm scared mommy. . ," Anya mumbled. 

Yao turned in Ivan's arms, frowning still. "What are we going to do now?" He asked. "Where are we going to take her while we are at school?"

Ivan took his child from the Asian,, holding her against his chest. "What about your parents?" He suggested. 

"Meiyou!" Immediately Yao shouted, his eyes wide. "We have to face your parents sooner or later .. I really don't want them hating me forever." Ivan sighed. "I'm sure they will gladly watch Anya for a week, and then we could go on that Bahamas vacation you wanted to do."

Yao shook his head. "We don't have any money, and Anya will never know my parents. She does not need to know how evil they are."

Ivan sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever, come on. We have to apologize to the child's parents for his broken finger. Hopefully they won't press any charges."

"Ivan. . . I'm scared. . ," Yao trailed. 

"Come on Yao." The Russian ignored his lover, taking his hand and walking to Ms. Elliot. "Is his parents coming?"

"Yes," she said gently. "You can wait til they get here."

~*~Time Skip~*~

"Where is my son? I want to see 'is 'and!" Spoke the little boy's mother in a thick, French accent. "Oh," the male rushed over to his son, a young boy with short, curly blonde hair and one bright blue eye while the other was dark green. "Mon dieu! What 'appened zo jour 'and?" The male cried. He pulled his son in his thin arms, worry crossing his features. "Who 'urt my bebe?"

"I am so sorry. My daughter did not mean to hurt him," Yao spoke, moving closer to the worrying man. "She was holding his hand, but he yanked it away abruptly."

"You will be paying expenses, I reckon?" This came from the father. He had a thick, English accent. 

"Non, it's not that bad," the mother intervened. "It's not even broken. . and I'm sure this sweet little thing didn't mean it," he gestured toward the weeping girl. "It's okay, Arzur."

Arthur frowned, crossing his arms. "You guys are lucky. I'd have you sued for all you were worth."

Yao held his child close, frowning at the tall Englishman. "Thank you," he spoke as lightly as he could. "Come on, Yi-wan."

Ivan smiled, taking hold of his lover's hand and leading him to the van. "Don't worry about anything," Ivan said, noticing the worried look and tight grip on his young daughter. 

The Asian stayed silent, carefully placing his pride and joy in the pink and black, flower designed car seat. He kissed Anya's forehead, then moved to get in the passenger side of the car. Ivan sighed, getting in the drivers side. However, he did not start driving. Yao continued to look outside the window, ignoring the hard stare of his large, Russian lover. "re you going to take us home or stay and stare at me all day?"

"Say something, Yao," the other said, reaching out to take Yao's hand in his own. "I love you."

"I love you too, Yi-wan. . . but I'm really tired and we have a job interview in a few hours."

Ivan sighed, leaning over and kissing his lover. "Alright. We'll leave now." He put the car in gear and drove off.


	6. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan continues to persuade his stubborn, Chinese lover into taking Anya to his parents for daycare, but how long will Yao put up with this stupid idea?
> 
> Also, Anya tells Ivan a big secret, shhhhh don't tell mommy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for such a late response. I get lazy and busy with school so it gets really hard to have time to sit and start typing up a chapter. I also have other sites that I publish many different stories to (Rochu_forever on wattpad if you want to check me out) so that interferes with this as well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was calm in the house up until the family of three got home. Once the front door opened, Anya's wails filled the small condo along with Yao and Ivan's angry shouts. "I said just drop it!" Yao shouted over his daughters screams. He slammed the door behind him hard enough to send the house trembling in protest. His forty dollar lamp came down shattering across the light brown carpeted floor. 

Anya let out a louder cry to get the attention of her parents, but Yao only bounced her on his side and Ivan was too busy yelling back at the Asian. "Stop being so damn stubborn!" he shouted. "I'm only concerned for you!"

"Stop being so concerned for me!" Yao shot back. "I don't have to tell you everything that goes on in my life!" He felt like he was yelling at his parents when he argued with Ivan. The Russian had valid points, but he just wasn't understanding the other side of the story. Like his parents, Ivan only sees one side of something and that's the side everyone is supposed to agree with. And it's hard to wean them to another opinion, if not at all possible. He moved over away from the door to pick up the broken pieces of glass off his floor and threw them away in the trash. "Why do you need to argue with me about this?" He shouted. 

Ivan sighed, exasperated. "Are you still mad about not wanting to take Anya to your parents? Babe, that's not what this argument is about is it?" He asked, walking closer to the Chinese male and his daughter. "You've got to learn to let things go."

"My parents are an extremely important topic, Yi-wahn!" Yao patted his crying daughters back to calm her while he blinked back tears. "Leave me alone. . . just. . go away," he whispered out softly. 

The Russian moved around Yao so he could be seen by the other. The Asian's honey orbs shimmered with fresh tears and he tried hard not to turn his head away from the other. "Why don't you want to talk about this? I only want to know what is going on with you. Is it anything I can help you with?" he asked with a sigh. "Anya has no where to go, you know this, right?"

Yao huffed and turned his body away from his lover. He flopped down on the couch with Anya and pressed her against his chest, humming a sweet tune to calm her even further.   
"Shut up. I don't want to talk about this right now."

"It's evident that we need to talk about this, Yao. Look at yourself! You're a mess and just because of the mention of your parents!" He pointed out. "Our daughter has no where to go while we are at school because she was kicked out of daycare and you refuse to let her know about her grandparents. So don't try to ignore the problem at hand!" 

"I'm ignoring the problem because it's not important right now. The answer is so simple, we are not taking her to my parents. End of discussion."

Anya stopped crying and pressed her little hands into her mother's stomach. Ivan watched as his daughter leaned down to give Yao's abdomen a little kiss. He frowned slightly, his eyes softening as he sat down next to his lover. "Jao. . ."

"I don't want to talk about this, Ivan," Yao gently patted his daughter's back to sooth her. "Shh. . . it's okay my baby. . .. it's okay," he said softly when she began to sniffle softly. Tears slowly slid down the Asians cheeks as he thought of what would happen to his and Ivan's relationship. Anya could sense her mother's despair and turned her dark brown orbs to her father. 

Ivan looked down at his daughter and smiled softly. "Are you okay?" He asked. 

"I'm tired, daddy. . ," she said lightly and lifted her arms in the air to be held by the Russian. "bath time!" She exclaimed happily. 

Yao handed his daughter and then curled his knees to his chest. He buried his tear soaked face into the fabric of his pants and began to cry. "Come on," Ivan said gently. "I'll get you ready for a nap, okay?" He had several questions, and Anya would be the perfect person in the sense she doesn't know any better. He could see in her pools of brown that she needed to say something to though, so he stayed silent. 

Once the pair were in the bathroom, Anya spoke up. "Are you and mommy mad at me?" 

"No sweetie, of course not. Mommy and I are not mad at you," the father assured quickly. He felt bad that she had to hear their argument. It wasn't something she needed to hear and he wished she could forget it right now. He knew though, that would not happen. 

Anya nodded and crawled slowly into the bathtub. The warm water lapped at her cold, baby smooth flesh, making her break out in goosebumps and shiver slightly on the outside. She looked up at her father, as she had another question. "Mad at each other?"

". . . it's complicated. Can I ask you something? You have to promise not to tell mommy I asked you though," he said quietly. He began to scrub soap into the scalp of his daughter to get her cleaned up. 

The little girl closed her dark brown eyes for her father and hummed out a small response. It reminded the taller of Yao. . . . he paused in his thoughts to take in the adorable sight. "Daddy?" Anya reminded him that he had asked a question. She peaked one eyes open to look at the other. "What is the secret?"

"I'm sorry baby girl. Daddy got dazed," he said softly before recollecting his thoughts. He pulled from the bathtub and smiled down at Anya. 

"You have to promise that you won't tell mommy, okay?" He asked softly. The little girl zipped her little lips shut and looked up at her dad. "Okay, do you know something about mommy that I don't? About his belly?"

Anya shrugged her shoulder's slowly. "I don't know," she answered quietly. 

Ivan sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "I guess I have to be blunt. Is mommy pregnant?" He asked. 

". . mommy told me not to tell you," she said, unknowingly ratting the Asian out. 

"So he is. . " Ivan pressed. "Do you know how long he has been pregnant?" he wasn't expecting an answer, but it did make him happy when he got one from his daughter. 

Anya shook her head and began to cry. "I-I'm not supposed to say anything!" She wailed and buried her face in her hands. "i'm sorry, daddy!"

___________________________________________________________________  
A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update! And such a short one too!  
I have been really busy lately, and I was planning on getting the full chapter 4 up a few weeks ago, but things got in the way, so I decided to just let you guys read whats here so far. 

I will work on the rest of four and some of five tomorrow, but I can not say when the next chapter will be up. Thanks for being so patient


	7. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ivan finds out his Chinese lover is pregnant with a child that could potentially not be his own, he becomes angry and scared and decided to interrogate Yao for answers. . . but his interrogation is cut short when the baby decided to cause complications due to a little pill Yao took hours previous to this finding out.

Previously on Chapter Four. . .   
"You have to promise that you won't tell mommy, okay?" he began with asking. "Do you know something that I don't about mommy?"  
"I don't know. . "  
"Is mommy pregnant?"  
"I-I'm not supposed to say anything!" She wailed and burred her face in her palms. "I'm sorry daddy!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ivan frowned and pulled his daughter out of the tub. "Shhh. . . it's okay. I won't tell mommy you told me," he reassured his scared two year old. He had never wanted to scare her, and it made him feel bad to know he was interrogating her. "But please tell me. . yes or no?"

"H-he's four months," the little girl said while holding up four of her fingers. "He said he was four months. ." her dark brown eyes shined with tears, and Ivan saw Yao in her. It made him think of the sorrow the other might feel now. Why wouldn't he want to tell me, he wondered to himself, but then Anya spoke up again, and his question was answered. "who's the daddy?"

The Russian male dried off his daughter and carried her into the bedroom. ". . . I am the daddy, of course. Why would you think otherwise?" 

"Mommy says he doesn't know," the little girl said.

Ivan's heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach and it felt like an anvil had landed on his head and pressed his top half into his bottom half. He gently laid his daughter in his and Yao's bed and turned to grab some night clothes for the child. "Get ready for bed," he said after putting her shirt on. "I'll be back to tuck you in."

Anya watched as her daddy moved to the bedroom door, and she silently crawled under the covers. "I am sorry daddy. . . please don't hurt mommy! Don't!" she began to cry all of a sudden, and Ivan had to close the door quickly before he started to feel remorse for the innocent little girl. 

He saw his lover, curled up on the white sofa of their condo with his face buried in his arms. Anger swelled up inside Ivan's stomach, and he hadn't realized he was squeezing his hands so hard until he felt the lack of blood flow and tingling in his palms. "Who's is it?" he demanded. 

Yao jumped slightly at the sudden voice, his slender, porcelain hand resting gently on his small belly to sooth the startled child. His dark orbs moved after a moment of recovery to catch Ivan's burning amethyst. "What do you mean?" he asked shakily. 

Ivan growled and moved closer to the Asian. His face was red with anger, but the tears that fell from his eyes said otherwise. "Stop playing innocent, Yao! Who's baby is it?" he shouted. His hands stayed by his sides, clenching and unclenching. 

The Asian stood from his spot on the couch and turned to face his lover. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not pregnant." he shook from head to toe in fear, a protective hand placed on his abdomen. 

"I never asked if you were pregnant, Yao. . . I asked you whose baby it was. Only someone who was pregnant would fear someone else finding out. . so, you are pregnant I take it?"

Yao swallowed and stepped back as Ivan slowly advanced closer to his boyfriend. The Chinese male soon ended up with his back against the opposing wall, tears flowing freely down his porcelain cheeks. "S-shi. . a-and I wanted to tell you, but. . "

"But when?" Asked the Russian. He placed his hands on the other's waist to hold him against the wall firmly so Yao couldn't escape. "Now listen Yao. . we had unprotected sex yesterday. . which means it's too early for you to become pregnant, and you are much to big to not be around. . .two months?"

"It's four months, actually. . and I was gonna tell you, really! But I was scared, and. . and I just. . I-"

"You were /scared/? I highly doubt /you/ were scared! Why were you scared?" Ivan pressed. He was becoming fed up with this cat and mouse chase. 

Yao squirmed under Ivan's sharp gaze, sharp whimpers escaping past his lips. "Please. . leave me alone," he begged softly. 

The Russian scoffed and moved back some to give Yao some air. "Who's baby is it?" he went back to the previous question. 

Yao stumbled foreword and let out a soft whimper. "I-I don't know," he whimpered. "I-it could be yours. . I can do a DNA test. . but we. . we never had sex since yesterday, and . . and I don't know. . I'm so sorry. ." he cried. 

The Russian sighed. "We never had sex Yao. It's impossible. ." he had so many thought racing through his mind, and all he wanted to do was go to bed with his lover next to him without worrying about a possibility of his boyfriend cheating on him. 

"What?" 

"Get out," he repeated. "I don't want a cheating mother anywhere near our daughter. . or is she even mine?" he asked. "Just get out and don't come back."

Yao whimpered and pressed his palms hard into his chest. "I-I'm sorry. . but please. . don't yell, you're stressing him out. ." he panted out. The child inside his uterus continued to move around and kick at Yao's belly, causing more pain for the Asian. "Ah. . shh. . calm down baby. ."

Ivan sighed once more while he watched the other fumble around to hold himself up. "Stop moving," he said, gentler than his previous angered tone. His large hands moved to grasp at Yao's waist so he could pull him against his chest gently. "shh . . . stop restraining," he whispered into his lover's tender ear. 

The Asian looked over at his tall, Russian boyfriend with watering golden orbs. He allowed himself to relax against the male's body, however he could not resist wanting to grab at his stomach. He reached down, grasping it and squeezing hard. "H-hnn. . make him stop!" he cried out. The other's words were no match for the pain he was feeling right now. 

"Shh," Ivan continued to sooth. His hands moved to pull Yao's hands away from his stomach for fear he would hurt the unborn child. "Stop resisting," he repeated. "Don't let your brain sense the pain signals. . turn them off baby. ." he said softly while still holding his hands down. 

Sweat dripped from Yao's head, but he decided to at lease try and listen to the other's words. However, he knew his baby would not calm down. The pills were taking effect. He didn't know it would be painful, but maybe that's what he deserved when he was fooling with another man. His baby was dying. "I-Ivan. . . I-I can't stop it!" he whined. 

Ivan listened to the other, gently wiping the sweat from his forehead when he noticed it begin to form. "Yao . . . come sit down with me," he said and coaxed the other towards the couch, setting him down on his lap and beginning to kiss his neck. ". . ." his hands moved to gently rub at the pained male's sides in an attempt to calm him down. 

Yao tried to focus on Ivan's lips, enjoying the soft touches to his sides as well. The pain in his stomach slowly subsided, but Yao began to tremble with guilt and fear. He sniffled some as tears poured down his cheeks and landed on his lover's chest. 

Ivan noticed this and frowned slightly. His thumb moved up to wipe the tears away while his lips detached from Yao's neck. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. 

"I-I have to get to the hospital. . I-I'll explain it later," he said softly. 

~*~End of Chapter Five!~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry again for such a long wait. For the rest of the week I will only be working on Unbroken before I go back to Wattpad (Rochu_Forever) to finish my stories there.   
> I am thinking about another story that I want to publish on here after everything is done and I have had a break from writing. So thanks again for reading my chapters and I hope you enjoy this series. It will be done after this and I have had a lot of fun writing it. . . anyway, onward with Chapter Six!


	8. Chapter Six

"Okay, we have the results of your DNA test," the female nurse, Elizabetta said with a slight smile. The straining on her face showed that she herself was not happy with what came back as a result of Ivan's sperm samples and the samples of the dead child that Yao had been holding in his stomach for almost an hour while they struggled to cut him open without destroying vital organ's in the petit male's body. "this does come with good and bad news, unfortunately. . ," she trailed, watching the expression on the Russian father's face fall at the words from the nurse. He had already expected it to be bad, and as the taller looked down at the broken mother, he realized Yao too had taken her expression to be a bad thing. He pulled Yao's dainty, fragile hand into his own, gently running his large thumb over the porcelain skin to soothe his lover. Elizabetta could see the depression in the couple's face, and she held out the results for Ivan to take while she began to speak. "would you like to hear the good news first?" she asked. 

Yao looked over at his lover, his honey orbs sparkling with unshed tears. He squeezed the other's massive hand tight in his own, took a deep breath, and then turned his gaze back to the nurse dressed in a vintage hospital dress, her name stitched in the top left corner and a red cross stitched in the top right collar. He tried to hold back tears, his small hand breaking from Ivan's grasp and moving to press against his empty and freshly sewn stomach. "Good news, please," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Elizabetta nodded and watched as Ivan finally decided to look over the results. He frowned at the few highlighted spots under the section titled 'Mother', but under the 'Father' section, nothing was highlighted. He looked up at the staff member of the hospital with a frown. "What does this mean?" he asked softly while re-looking over the results. 

"Well, sir. .the first column is for the alleged mother. As you can see, everything is highlighted. Next to that column is the child's. Now, the child has only some DNA results matching the mother's the other results going to an unknown father . . . I am really sorry." The room filled with an awkward silence, and the couple in front of her expressed their emotions quietly, the larger, well built male looking away from his boyfriend and Yao looking at his knees, contemplating what he should say. Thankfully though, he didn't have to say much, for the Hungarian woman held up another slip of paper, showing an x ray of the Asian's ovaries and an X-ray of a healthy set of ovaries. "Now for the bad news," she said softly. "I am sorry to say that you are unable to bare a child. . if you look at your X-ray, you can see that there is a darker spot on your ovaries, and on this healthy pair, there is nothing. This would be cysts that are on your ovaries. . it is actually a miracle that you even got pregnant this time and the time before. . when was the last time you ovulated?" she asked. 

Yao frowned and looked down at his stomach. What was this woman talking about? When did he last ovulate? Well. . . never, he thought. "I'm not a woman. . ," he spoke, voicing his thoughts. "I never ovulated, aru." Did this have to do with his reproductive system?

Elizabetta frowned slightly and looked to the X-ray. "You never ovulated?" she repeated. "but that's . . impossible," she said softly. "how could you have gotten pregnant the last two times?" she expressed her questions aloud. After a long moment of silence, the brunette looked back to Yao, her eyes wavering between Ivan and the Chinese. "okay. . well. . could you stay here a bit longer while I discuss something with my fellow doctors?" she asked softly. 

Yao shrugged his shoulders and looked to his boyfriend once more. "I think we need this time to think about what just happened a bit more," he said softly, gaining a nod from the Russian. 

Elizabetta nodded and turned around, scurrying out of the room to tell this new information to her fellow doctors and nurses. While she was gone, Ivan looked to Yao, frowning deeply. "So. . it wasn't my child?" he asked quietly. 

Yao stayed silent at this rhetorical question. He didn't want to talk about it, as he already felt like a bad boyfriend for cheating on his lover. Ivan, however did not want to be ignored. He placed a large hand on Yao's which lie on his sewn abdomen, gazing up into the other's honey orbs with his own amethyst ones. "What, aru?" the Chinese began to feel more stressed with each second that passed that Ivan was staring at him. "can you please stop giving me that look?" he asked. 

Ivan sighed and pulled back, looking down at their connected hands. "I'm sorry, sunflower. . it's just. . ," he trailed, trying to gather up the right words to ask his boyfriend. "well . . what did I do to make you want to get attention from someone else?" he asked. 

"It was nothing, Ivan." Yao left it at that, not feeling comfortable with talking about this. "can we talk about Elizabetta's results on my X-ray?" he was honestly curious about how these results would turn out in the end. She had already tried to tell him something bad that included his ovaries having cysts on them. Had they been there the whole time? How come the doctors that delivered Anya didn't notice the cysts then?

"Alright." Ivan sighed when he realized he wouldn't be getting anywhere with Yao today. Perhaps he would ask later. "She noticed cysts on both your ovaries. . what more do you think we should discuss?" he asked. It was true. There really wasn't much they could talk about from the little information they got from their nurse. 

"Well. . don't you think that's weird? She mentioned it to me as if it was a bad thing, and if my thoughts are correct, that means the cysts would stop something from functioning properly, probably my reproductive system. She asked me when the last time I ovulated was. . that also means she assumed that in order for me to get pregnant, I would have had to been ovulating, but when I told her that I had never ovulated, she got all flustered. Don't you think that's weird?"

Ivan frowned, having got lost in the claim Yao was making. "I am not sure I know what you are talking about," he said. 

Yao sighed and looked to the Russian. "Ivan. Doesn't it seem a little. . . strange that I don't ovulate but can get pregnant? In order for a woman to get pregnant, she needs to ovulate. You know, the process where she releases an egg and if it is fertilized, the egg goes through the different processes to grow, but if it is not, it comes out of the vagina in a process called the Menstrual Cycle. Since I am a man, I don't have that process, aru."

The claim suddenly hit Ivan and he realized that it was a little strange Yao was getting pregnant. It was already strange that he got pregnant in the first place having been born a male. However, he did have ovaries and a uterus, which would make it possible for him to have a child, but because of the cysts, he didn't ovulate, but somehow, he still got pregnant. The question was how can the egg pass through and become a child if the egg is not even being released in the first place? 

This could be a plethora of possibilities. Yao could possibly just not be holding his eggs in the ovaries, but then they would be seen in the X-ray, which they were not. So that was ruled out. Another possibility could be that only when Yao's eggs fertilize do they release themselves and create pregnancy. But even so, what would the eggs or ovaries have that would trigger a sensitivity that they have been fertilized? Was Yao really that special? Did they just discover something so rare that it has never developed in anyone in all of man kind?

However, thinking back on this possibility, it too has flaws. Considering that Yao has cysts on his ovaries, that would mean the eggs would come out with cysts, wouldn't it? Just before any of the two could speak, the hospital room door flung open, and in came Elizabetta with another unknown doctor. He was slightly shorter than her and had pale blonde hair with a large curl that came out and curled around his bright violet eyes, much like Ivan's. "H-hello, I am Dr. William's, and I am here to talk to you about the cysts we have found on your ovaries." It was a struggle just to hear him, but Yao managed, which was good enough. He continued to listen, allowing the doctor to collect his thoughts. "Elizabetta has told me that you have never ovulated before, am I correct?"

Yao nodded silently at that, looking to Elizabetta. "Shi, aru. . she asked me when the last time I ovulated was and I told her I never ovulated before. . . is this something bad, aru?" he asked. 

Dr. Matthew fixed his glasses and nodded slowly at this new information. "Well. . i-it can be taken that way. . but due to the cysts on your ovaries, when an egg is released, there is a 90% chance it will come out with a cyst. Seeing as you have had children before, I take it you got lucky, but by the look of these cysts, it seems they got worse. Now, I have never seen the cysts before, but I know that because you got pregnant twice, they weren't as bad. Now every egg that comes out will no doubt have a cyst--

"but you said it was a 90% chance, aru," Yao countered. "that means I have a 10% chance of getting pregnant, aru. . that's not 0%." He looked hopefully at the nurse and doctor, not wanting to hear that he could never get pregnant. He bit his lip while he waited for a response. 

Dr. William's nodded at that. "Yes, but that is 10%, and the cyst is growing bigger by the week. . worst case scenario, the cyst will turn out to be a tumor, and that can be bad for your health, even worse, the child's. We can not have you risking that problem for the child, so I will advise you to to not have sex. Abstinence is the best case until we can have this cyst further inspected and possibly removed."

The Chinese frowned at this news. "Never again, aru? But what about us having a child?" he asked. He did want another child. He actually had planned to ask Ivan to try for another after Anya was five. He wanted a son. 

Ivan noticed the worry in his lover's eyes and held his hand once more, squeezing it to gain his attention. "It's okay, sunflower. He said he could remove it. . right Doc?" he looked to Dr. Williams, who nodded. 

"Now, in order to inspect this further, I need you to do a weekly checkup here at the office with me or Elizabetta. . . I can not promise anything, but I will do all I can to try and remove this thing as soon as possible so you can go back to trying for more children."

Yao nodded at this, but he was already in a daze. No more children? What would it be like to only be able to have Anya. She's two and it already seems like she's ready for kindergarten. She is such a smart little girl and he didn't want to loose his only child so quickly. He only wished she was dumber and was more dependent on him and Ivan than she already is. He missed his little girl. "Where is my daughter?" he asked after a moment of being quiet. 

Elizabetta smiled and left the room to get Anya, soon returning with a sleeping girl. She handed the two year old to Yao, who cradled her in his arms and kissed her little face softly. Anya giggled and reached out to touch her mother's soft hair, giving it a little tug. "Am I having a brother?" she asked. 

The Chinese gave a sad smile and looked away. How was he going to explain that to his child? He took a deep breath, realizing he had to tell her, as the large brown eyes were not looking anywhere else but his own. "I am sorry baby. . he had to go somewhere else," he said softly. 

"Where did he go?" she asked. 

"Do you believe in Heaven?" Yao asked his little girl. They had never mentioned God to his daughter, as it never occurred to the couple to mention him. He was not religious, and although Ivan's family believing in God, he didn't think the Russian himself did. The look Anya gave him showed she didn't understand. "Do you know who God is?"

At this name, she perked up and pointed to the ceiling. "He lives up there," she said. That was all she knew, for the only time she heard about him was in daycare by the Frenchman and Englishman's son, Oliver. The same kid in which she broke the finger of. 

Yao smiled and nodded. "Yes, he does," he said. "Up there is Heaven, baby girl," he explained. Ivan looked at Yao and chuckled as he realized he was struggling to explain the concept of God and Heaven. He smiled and took Anya from Yao, giving the little girl a kiss to her little nose. "Hey, aru!" Yao exclaimed. 

Ivan didn't listen, ruffling the little girl's hair with his large fingers. "God lives up in Heaven with his son, Jesus," he said softly. "Mommy was trying to tell you that your brother decided to leave us and stay with God and Jesus," he explained. 

Anya frowned and shook her head. "Tell him to give my brother back!" she said. 

Ivan chuckled and kissed the little girl's forehead softly. "Why don't you ask him?"

She frowned and looked up to the sky, shouting, "GIVE ME MY BROTHER BACK!" 

Yao flinched at the loudness of her voice, but he couldn't help but laugh. Ivan did the same and shushed the girl with his finger. "I'll show you how to ask him when we get home. Come on, let's help Mommy to the car."

~*~Time Skip~*~

His tears fell one by one, shaped like the sun and falling like a dripping shower head that just turned off on the soft, white sheets of their master bed. Ivan sat behind him and gave as much comfort to the male as possible. He gently rubbed the other's sides in a lame attempt to calm him. ". . it's okay. . ," he assured. "we can always adopt," he offered. 

Yao's crocodile tears came down faster, as if the water turned on and the diverter* was pulled up to let all the water flow from the shower head. His lower lip quivered from trying to hold in loud sobs, and his petit form shook ever so slightly. "It's not the same, aru," he sniffled. "I want it to be my and your child. . ," he wailed like a whale in deep pain. 

As if to sympathize with the crying male, the sky too began to let it's sorrows go. Ivan turned his amethyst gaze from the broken figure before him to the rain beating down against the large window. The sun was pressing hard on the wet grass as if trying to soak up all the puddles of water and lift it up into the sky. 

The Russian sighed and stood out of the bed, stepping on the finely carpeted floor and walked over to the window. Very quietly, he pulled the drapes over the fogged up window to hide it's gloomy expression. He could not drown out the sounds of the wailing sky. 

"V-vanya," Yao whispered softly. His voice stayed on volume three out of ten, and he lifted his head to see where his lover had disappeared. "Come back. . please," he said at a low, soft whisper. 

Ivan made his way around his daughter's toddler bed and sat upon the large bed next to his depressed boyfriend. "I'm right here, baby. . . it'll be okay," he whispered in a reassuring way. "I want to apologize for earlier. . . I overreacted. I know you would never cheat on me on purpose."

"I am not upset because of that, aru," Yao said sadly, looking to his lover with a red nose and puffy eyes. "will you please just lie with me?" Ivan nodded and sat on the bed with his sad boyfriend, pulling him to his chest gently to once again try and soothe him. 

"I am sorry," he repeated. No words could express just how upset the Russian was for accusing his boyfriend of cheating. Looking back at it now, he realized it was the wrong thing to do, and Ivan really wanted Yao to know just how sorry he was. 

It was silent in the room after that, save for Anya's heavy breathing and the pouring of the rain against the window. Ivan looked down at his sleeping lover and sighed. The Asian's dark hair covered his closed orbs, and Ivan pulled it back like curtains to see his sleeping beauty face. He carefully placed him under the bed sheets, tucking his lover in tight so he was nice and warm and placed a feather light kiss to his sweet, closed lips. "Sleep well, Sunflower," he whispered quietly before moving over to his resting daughter and doing the same thing to her. He then exited the bedroom and walked into the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle of Vodka and drank quietly and alone while he thought about what the couple was going to do about their relationship further down the road.


	9. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. . the original changed a bit. .

Five years had passed since the couple had gone to the doctors to check on Yao's ovaries. Just a year after his discovery, Dr. Williams said he was forced to remove both infected ovaries, making Yao have a 0% chance of conceiving a child. However, the female nurse, Elizabetta offered to have consensual sex with Ivan and implant her fertilized egg into Yao's uterus. The Asian said he would think on it, but both he and his boyfriend knew he didn't want that. This had caused their only option to be adoption, but Yao wanted the child to be theirs. He didn't think he could enjoy parenting a child that wasn't his own or didn't come from his body more than he did when he was carrying Anya. Ivan knew of Yao's complications and always offered him comfort, but it didn't stop the Chinese male from crying each night while Anya sat in her room and listened. 

The couple and their daughter now sat on an old wood bench beside a large maple tree outside the neighborhood. It was Anya's favorite park because all the birdies came here and sat next to the shimmering blue pond where the duckies sat on the edges, wanting to jump in but being to afraid to do so. At the moment, Anya lie next to her mother while Ivan held Yao against his sturdy side and ran his fat fingers through the ebony strands. He always enjoyed petting Yao, for he was just so soft and soothing. "YaoYao. . I've been thinking," he began. "are you listening?"

Yao hummed in response, his honey orbs fluttering open and being greeted by the sun's evil rays. "Shi," he said softly while turning his gaze to his sleeping daughter to make sure she was okay. 

"What if we go on vacation?" he asked. "to the Bahamas, like you wanted." Ivan knew it would cost a lot, but he already had a lot of money saved up from his work at the doctors office and Yao himself even started just last year on putting a penny in their empty gallon water jug everyday. By this point, half of it was full of pennies, and by the time it reached the top he would have 1,000 dollars in pennies. They could go on vacation just like Yao had been talking about since Anya turned three and leave their daughter behind to be watched for a whole week. "just think about it," he said. "a whole week without responsibilities," he cooed and pressed feather light kisses to Yao's neck. "I counted my money last week, and we have a little over two thousand dollars saved up. . what do you say?"

"I don't think that's enough, aru. . the Bahamas is a dream come true, but that's just it. . a dream." He closed his eyes once more and listened to the birds chirp and the sound of little kids running around with their fathers and mothers. Yao wished he could have a little one like that again. . .he only dreamed of it. 

Ivan frowned at his offer being let down. How could Yao say no to that? It was vacation! And he just discreetly offered sex everyday for a whole week without Anya being around for it. He sighed and placed his large hand on Yao's cheek. "YaoYao. .?"

The Asian huffed and moved his head from the male's shoulder to his lap. "We're not going on vacation, Yiwahn. ." he said, stopping any thoughts Ivan might have to backup his wanting to leave the state and travel all the way to the other side of the country on a private island. 

Ivan shook his head quickly and gently rubbed the Asian's back. "I wasn't going to ask that. ." he sighed. Yao was silent, waiting for his boyfriend to continue speaking. When Yao didn't say anything, the Russian continued. ". . . I was wondering if you wanted to try for another baby," he asked quietly. "Anya is five now, and with our new jobs and the money we saved up, we can afford it," he said happily. He felt as if it was a great idea! How could Yao possibly say no to that?

"You know we can't do that," the other said. It was already tough enough for him to with with the fact they can no longer have a child, but for Ivan to bring it up now, it was awful. "my ovaries. ."

"Elizabetta," The Russian mumbled. "remember her?" he asked. 

Yao sighed and sat up quickly. He made sure his child was safely next to him before turning to look at Ivan. His honey orbs shined with tears and fear. "We have already established this, aru! You are not placing another woman under you! and besides. . I want it to be my own. ."

Ivan sighed and looked away. He had honestly thought Yao would agree to his proposal. ". .do you even want another child?" he asked the other. It was a mean question, as Ivan knew Yao did, but even he got depressed when he learned his husband could no longer bare. 

The question made Yao's heart drop. After all these years of crying and secretly looking at adoption centers, Yao had become numb to the fact he couldn't have a child. He hid his dark eyes from the Russian's view and sighed deeply. "Once upon a time. . the thought of having a family sounded great, but now. . . I'm fine with just Anya. . she has grown to be such a beautiful little girl and if I can't have another, then so be it."

"Do you really feel that way?" Asked the Russian lover. "honestly, I was excited about the thought of having another child. . I wanted a baby to hold and care for. . to call me 'Daddy' again."

Yao looked up at Ivan and frowned. ". . do you really?" he asked softly. Picturing Ivan holding one of his babies was hard to imagine. He seemed the tough type and never really held Anya when he had the chance.. he did at times, but not very often. The Russian gave a small nod, placing his large hand against his lover's small stomach. Yao felt bad about not being able to provide the other with a child. He was very optimistic about the possibility of having someone else's eggs be fertilized and put in him, but at the same time, he wanted to be Ivan's first and last time. "I-I'm sorry, aru," he whispered softly. 

Ivan frowned at the silence of his boyfriend and pulled him gently against his chest. The light breeze blew gently across Yao's pained and confused face, ever so softly caressing his flushed cheeks. The Russian lover pressed an endearing kiss to Yao's soft head of hair, rubbing his sides ever so softly. "It's fine, sunflower. I'm glad with having just Anya as our daughter," he mumbled softly. "don't beat yourself up about it."

The Chinese male leaned more against his boyfriend's shoulder and gently placed his head on the other's. ". . . what about adoption?" he offered hesitantly. Ivan looked at him questionably, clearly surprised by the offer. Before he could say anything, Yao spoke up. "I-I know I want it to be our child, but maybe it won't be so bad?" asked he. "I-I mean. . I want a baby too, aru." His honey orbs began to release the tears he had been holding in for the past three years, sliding carelessly down his reddened cheeks. He hadn't cried about this in three years. . why now? Why was he upset all of a sudden? It was almost unusual. 

"That doesn't have to be our only option, da? Dr. Williams says it's 0% unless you let me and Elizabetta have sex and implant her egg inside your uterus. . I know you don't want her under me, Yao, but at least my DNA is there," he said softly. He took hold of Yao's hand and pulled it over to his chest. "or we could just try and see what happens. . ?" Yao took a pregnant pause to allow Ivan's question some time to absorb into his brain. His large tears slowed to a halt as he realized the chances of trying for a baby themselves. It wasn't possible. Scientifically speaking, Yao had no ovaries, so he could not ovulate, however him getting pregnant in the first place made him believe in miracles. Could it really be possible for him to get pregnant even if he didn't have that many eggs? "Shi," he said softly. His dark eyes moved to gaze upon his daughters sleeping form. "I want another baby, aru. . and we'll never know what's possible until we try." Ivan's face lit up at the green light to try for a baby with the love of his life. He really wanted to make Yao happy, and he wanted to give him all he ever dreamed of. Even if Yao's dreams were going to be extremely hard to achieve, it was Ivan's mission and duty to satisfy the Chinese male. "Da," he said in an arousing manor. His large hands moved to graze against Yao's hips while he pushed him on his back with his knee. "you don't think Anya will mind, do you?" he asked before landing a breath taking kiss against Yao's tempting lips. The Asian male fought with Ivan's tongue in a battle for dominance as he was fondled in all the places he loved. "V-vanya," he gasped when the aroused Russian pulled from his now plump lips. "she doesn't need to see this," he said before pulling him back against his wanting lips. Ivan smirked while grinding his hips teasingly against Yao's erected and clothed cock. "A-ah!~" "Shush, Sunflower," he breathed into his flushed ear. "Anya doesn't need to see, da?" ~*~End of Chapter Seven~*~ A/N: Only one more chapter to go, and I already know how it's gonna start and end! Thank you all for sticking around for this long and I hope you all enjoy the last chapter!


	10. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a schedule for Archiveofourown

Okay, so I have come up with a schedule for my works here on the Archiveofourown database!

Every Saturday, (1 day a week) I will update a chapter and/or story (if I have one in mind). This should help me come up with some kind of organization for the many stories I work on for other sites including this one!  
Thank you all for following along with my stories, and tomorrow, I'll have the last chapter up for you!


	11. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao gets a pregnancy test after two weeks of trying for another child with his boyfriend and is all to surprised by the results he gets. However, the results took an even bigger tole on him than he thought.  
> Ivan takes Yao to the hospital to talk over their options for having a child and once again, Elizabetta offers herself as a surrogate mother, and this time, Yao changes his mind.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, woopsie me was stupid and just learned that a surrogate doesn't actually have sex with the male!  
> I do apologize for being wrong throughout this story, but hey! That's a lot of research for me already so it was very confusing. However, I figured out how to fix it slightly by making Yao and Ivan oblivious to the process themselves and that they went their whole five years thinking it was a consensual sex thing.  
> I know I made the doctors mention it to, but if you would just forgive me. Maybe one day I'll go back and fix it all, but I don't know. The point of my writing is for me to learn from my mistakes.  
> Lesson to be learned: Always do research BEFORE writing. And check it with another adult!

He never thought he'd see those thin strips yielding a positive sign ever since his trip to the doctors five years ago. The trip that ruined his dreams of having a family with the man he loved all because of a cyst. A small, insignificant cyst that grew like a wildfire inside Yao's reproductive organs, infesting them and squeezing the life out, day by day, until one day, the organs were removed. . . with no sign of life whatsoever. 

Ever since that day, Yao and his Russian boyfriend, Ivan struggled with different options on how to have another child. They considered surrogate, fertilization of another woman's eggs implanted in Yao, adoption, and even the small hope that if they tried together, a miracle would happen. Possibly the same miracle that created Anya. . . but every one of their considerations came with a lot more cons than pro's, leaving the small family with the despair and sad truth that they will never have another baby to love and care for. 

However, as he stared down at the little positive sign, he realized with a heartfelt laugh, that all their struggles were over. There was no need for another woman to bare his child for him, no need for an egg donation and no need to look at anymore adoption centers. The couple was finally going to have what they had been secretly praying for: A baby. 

"Y-yi-yiwahn!" he cried out with a slight stutter. His knees grew weak, and before Ivan had time to run in and catch him from falling, the Asian male fell to his knees on the cold, hard tiled floor. He still clutched the pregnancy test between his slender fingers, holding it out slightly for his lover when he ran in.

Ivan ran in, panting and cheeks flushed. "D-da, YaoYao?" His shirt hung loose off his right shoulder as he had just come from an extreme workout and had barely any time to slip it back on when Yao called for him. It sounded urgent, and by the small tears sliding down Yao's cheeks and the looks of the pregnancy test clutched between his fingers, he understood the loud cry for his presence. "ah. . . YaoYao, don't cry," he said as gently as possible through his panting. He crouched down as much as he could, which became more of a squat as his legs were to fat and large to actually touch the floor without him struggling to get back up. "come here," he whispered while pulling the sobbing Chinese male to his chest. "you have to agree that it was highly unlikely for you to get pregnant, da? You have no ovaries after all. ."

Yao turned his damp, golden orbs to his husband, his lips forming a frown. "What are you talking about, aru? It says positive!" he exclaimed. 

Ivan blinked his violet orbs slightly as he scanned over the test that was handed to him once more. He blinked again, even holding the test to the ceiling to see if his eyes were deceiving him. After a moment of studying the test, he turned his gaze back to Yao. "Maybe you should look over it again," he mumbled while handing the tiny device to his petit boyfriend. 

The Asian took the pregnancy test from Ivan and ran his honey gaze over the little positive sign once more. He stared at it for a good minute before looking back to Ivan. ". . . it. . it says negative," he responded. Suddenly, his tears of joy from earlier became tears of sorrow and despair. 

Ivan squeezed his lover tight against his chest while he cried. "Shh," he cooed. "it'll be okay. . when we go to the doctors tomorrow, we can ask him about our options one more time. Who knows? Maybe he found another option between the time we last went and tomorrow." He was trying to be optimistic about all this, and Yao knew that. . but it was not working. Yao whimpered softly, burying his face into Ivan's sweaty chest to muffle the sound of his loud sobs. The cried were no longer silent. They were loud. Each and every one made Ivan's heart twist in his chest. He felt as if it would pop out from a hole in his chest, but thankfully it didn't and Yao soon stopped sobbing, the loud cries turning into soft, quiet noises of displeasure. "shhh," Ivan continued to soothe him. "Ya tebya lyublyu."

"W-wo ai ni." Yao sniffled and lifted his head slightly to see dark amethysts staring down at him. He stared in silence for a long thirty seconds before speaking up. His voice was broken, and he let out a few stutters here and there. "I-I'm over it, aru. . . I knew it would be negative, but I guess I got to excited that I made myself believe it was positive. . I am truly sorry, aru. ."

"Don't apologize for your hopes, sunflower," the Russian spoke softly. "don't apologize for your hopes." He lifted Yao in his sore, yet strong arms and carried him carefully over to the large bed that they shared. "Anya's at school for another six hours. . ," he mumbled. That was all it took for Yao to wrap his legs tight around Ivan's hips while his slender fingers fixed on removing the rest of Ivan's shirt off. "hmmm, give me a show, YaoYao," Ivan said before Yao could strip himself. He removed the other's legs from his waist and sat up so Yao could give him a little strip tease. 

However, Yao had something a little more in mind. He sat back against the headboard and slowly removed his pants, revealing he had no underwear on, and grabbed his little member in his hands, slowly jerking himself for Ivan.

The Russian groaned, his own underwear becoming tight as his own massive organ longed to rub against it's partner. He bit his lower lip sensually, holding in all his urges to tie Yao to the headboard and fuck him senseless while said male ran his thumb along the tip of his cock. "J-jao," Ivan moaned. 

Yao blushed slightly and took his dick completely into his hand, stroking at such a fast pace his back arched and he came all over Ivan's chest. Thinking he was done, Ivan crawled closer to Yao, only to have the other push him away with his foot. What happened next made Ivan's chest tight. 

~*~EVIL Time Skip~*~  
.  
.  
.  
JKJKJK

Yao placed two fingers to his lips and slowly pushed them in, his tongue running along each one individually and then swirling in between. He made sure to slick them up real nice with his saliva before slowly sliding them down his chest and stopping at his navel. He teased himself with his other hand, circling his puckered entrance with his other finger on his other hand while he ran up and down on his navel with the wet fingers. He let out a raw moan when Ivan used his foot to push one of his fingers inside himself, his honey eyes flicking over to his lover. "A-ah. . you've been a naughty boy," he said, getting up and moving over to the other. He hovered over Ivan's now exposed, thick cock while continuing to play with his belly and using his now dripping wet fingers to tease Ivan's cock. 

The Russian grunted at the slow tugs and little stokes, slightly hoping Yao would loose balance and his ass would swallow his cock nice and tight. However, he refused to let the other even think he regretted his actions. "Mm. . you're gonna regret this, Jao~"

Said male hummed softly and moved his hands away from his belly and Ivan's cock while he lowered himself only to where the thick tip of Ivan was pressing harshly against Yao's puckering hole. If he moved down a centimeter more, the tip would be inside Yao. And that's just what he did. He moved down ever so slightly, taking a piece of Ivan into his ass before rolling himself on it and teasing himself and Ivan with just Ivan's tip. Ivan groaned and placed his hands on Yao's hips, about to force him down before Yao leaned back and let out a loud moan. He looked down further to see the other had placed his first two wet fingers inside himself and was now making a scissor motion in attempt to pry his tight walls apart. Ivan's cock began to sweat, and he palmed himself to help it get release. 

"A-Ah. . Vanya," Yao huffed while watching Ivan's little show. "d-do it slower," he said. "tug on it. . tease yourself," he whimpered. 

Ivan chuckled darkly and shook his head. He removed his hands from his own cock and before Yao could push him away, he was pushing Yao on all fours while tying his legs to the bed posts. "Fuck yourself," he ordered while guiding Yao's now sticky fingers back to his dripping ass. "and suck me," he said while also positioning himself in front of his boyfriend. Yao blushed but did as he was told, his fingers sliding further into his ass from the wetness while he busied himself with wrapping his lips around the tip of Ivan's leaking cock. He took it down slowly, Ivan thrusting in his mouth every so often to make him take more of his thick, Russian cock. "does it taste good?" he asked. 

Yao hummed softly, slowly pulling his fingers out and pressing them back in. He had found his G-spot, and he wished he could spread his legs further, as the pleasure was torture. "H-hnaaaaaaa~" he whimpered and trembled while he swallowed Ivan's cock and any cum that came with it. 

The Russian nodded in agreement with Yao's moans and very pleasing blow job. He took hold of Yao's head, pulling it back and pushing it in as he helped Yao bob up and down on his now wet dick. 

Yao came soon after, his fingers covered in juices from his insides as well as cum when he pulled out. Ivan didn't take much longer to come deep down Yao's throat, making him swallow it without any choice, though Yao would have done it anyway. "A-ah. . vanya," he whined. "I want you in me. ."

"Da," Ivan agreed and sat back while pulling Yao on his lap. He placed his hands on his hips and slowly weaned himself inside Yao before allowing the Asian to take control himself. 

Yao threw his head back as Ivan hit his prostate dead on, a loud moan releasing from his mouth. "H-haa! Ivan!!" he slammed down harder each time he came up, making the other groan and come before he did. Yao whimpered, releasing soon after and the two became a sweaty mess in the bed. ". . I-Ivan. ."

"Da?"

"I want to keep trying for a baby," he said before passing out. 

~*~Time Skip~*~

"I am willing to donate my eggs," Elizabetta said softly. It was just her, Yao, and Ivan in the room, as Dr. Williams had left them to discuss this matter one on one.

Yao was sitting up on a couch, holding Ivan's hand tight in his own. He shook his head for the millionth time and spoke his thoughts. "It's a nice idea, aru, but I don't want another woman underneath Ivan. . I love him too much for that and I am just not comfortable with it," he said softly.

Elizabetta frowned slightly and after a moment of silence she chuckled. "Oh dear me!" she exclaimed. "Ivan isn't going to have sex with me!"

"What?" Yao asked. He blushed slightly at being wrong in his thinking for the past five years. He wondered why the doctors never corrected him to start with. "then what does happen?" he asked.

The Hungarian woman smiled and pulled over a packet on information of what a surrogate mother is. "Here, I want you to read this, and then if you have any thoughts or questions on it, give me a call," she said.. "I know it's a bit informal, since I am your nurse and all, but I am certified to be a surrogate and I do hope that's what you two choose." She really felt bad for the couple. They had been coming to this hospital for five years now all because Yao had to have his ovaries removed and that has taken a big toll on him as he had wanted more children after Anya.

Taking care of Anya as a baby was so fun for the couple that Yao really wanted another, and although Ivan didn't show it, he too was also upset by the fact Yao couldn't birth. He wanted to have another baby just as much as Yao did, and the Asian knew that. Ivan was a good daddy. He just wanted to be one again. "Okay, aru," Yao said. ". . but, what if I wanted the child to be my own?" he asked. "I know it's a stupid question, but I wanted to ask anyway. Is there anyway we can have both our DNA?" he asked.

"Not without a true miracle," Elizabetta said. "and even then, I think you still need ovaries," she said. "that's how the process works." She frowned after and pulled Yao into a sudden hug. "I know how bad you both want this, and I just want to make it easier for you, so please, do give me a call," she said.

Yao nodded and the nurse stood and left with a short nod as well. When they were alone, Yao looked to Ivan and frowned. "So. . ." 

"So. ."

"This changes everything, aru," he said, looking at the booklet again. "do you think we should do this?" he asked.

Ivan squeezed his dainty hand in his own large one and gave Yao a soft peck on the lips. "I am willing to do whatever you want me to," he said softly. Yao looked over at Ivan and let a small smile cross his lips. "let's go see Anya and go home. We'll talk about this when we get home. I'll read it with you," he said.

Yao stood off the couch and headed out the door, leaving Ivan alone in the room. Ivan stayed seated for a moment longer, looking around the room with a soft smile. He then looked up at the ceiling, as if to talk to God. ". . thank you," he said softly before standing and leaving the room.

~*~Time Skip~*~

The night was calm with Anya sleeping peacefully in her bed and Ivan spooning with Yao. The two had just agreed on Elizabetta using her eggs and Ivan's sperm to create their own child, but Yao wanted to be the one to bare the child and give birth. Elizabetta agreed all to happily and her and Ivan were to start their donations the following day. 

Now all Yao wanted to do was sleep with his boyfriend whom he loved with all his heart. Ivan had a strong arm draped loosely over Yao's body while the Asian was curled with his back against the other's sturdy chest. "Hmm. . . Ivan?"

"Da?"

"Y-ya t-tebya lylblyu."

Ivan chuckled softly and pressed sweet kisses to his boyfriend's neck. "I love you too," he mumbled. 

~*~End of Chapter Eight~*~

A/N: Alright! One more chapter, I swear because I ended up not having time to get it all together. Please forgive me!


	12. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea of a vacation is once again brought up by Ivan. This is followed by a heated argument, but is this enough to change Yao's mind about more than just the vacation?

"YaoYao?" Ivan called sweetly from the hallway. He had walked the small condo looking for his adoring little lover to tell him something really special. The Russian was extremely happy due to a dream he had and he just had to tell Yao. What was so special about this dream one might ask? Well, his YaoYao was in it, of course! But the other reason was a secret to be unraveled later. "Where are you?" he called once more.

Suddenly a pair of thin arms wrapped tight around Ivan's waist, surprising him slightly. He stayed frozen in place until a pair of soft lips pressed gently against his neck, and an all to familiar sweet voice was spoken in his flushed ear. "Turn around~" Yao purred. Ivan did as told only to have Yao's tempting lips wrap around his own in a passionate kiss. He kissed back softly, allowing his tongue to explore the area for just a few minutes before pulling away. He didn't want anything getting too explicit early in the morning! Not that he wasn't capable or up to it. 

"YaoYao!" he said happily. "I had a dream," he began. "and I want your thoughts on it."

Yao huffed while pulling away from Ivan's warm hold. He was tired of hearing about this stupid Bahama's vacation! "We're not doing it, aru! Stop asking me!" he hissed. "I'm sick and tired of you asking me about this vacation and suggesting my parents as a good babysitter for our daughter!" 

Ivan growled at the other, his happiness soon boiling over to anger. "So that's what this is about!" he shouted. "Do you think that's all I'm stuck on? Your parents?" he questioned. Yao stayed silent, fuming at the other's anger and trying to think of a comeback. It was silent in the room, Ivan's anger holding off for a few more seconds before he exploded. "I COULDN'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT YOU OR YOUR PARENTS! All I want is for this to be a happy, normal family, but you just have to insist on bringing your parents into this!" he continued rambling on in Russian, mentioning somewhere along the lines that Yao was a 'Suka' and he shouldn't have ever met him. 

"What was that?" Yao growled. "Speak English you mother fucking commie bastard!"

Ivan looked at Yao with fire burning in his eyes. "Oh and you would know that term only because you've been fucking our previous boss, Alfred, huh? You're such a SUKA!" 

"Mommy?" The couple's argument suddenly halted as Anya stood sniffling at the archway into the hallway. She whimpered slightly, slowly moving closer to Yao, as Ivan's anger terrified her. "why is daddy yelling, mommy? Why is he saying those mean words?"

Yao gently rubbed his daughter's soft head of brown and tried speaking softly to calm her down. "Daddy is just being a dick, that's all," he said with a tinge of bitterness in his voice. The little girl looked away from her mommy to stare at Ivan. She didn't know what that word meant, but as she stared longer into the burning rage of Ivan's eyes, she realized it must be something bad. The little girl began to cry, tearing away from her mommy and rushing past her daddy.

The two parents watched as their only child ran from them, obviously scared at the moment, until Ivan decided to take action. "Why would you say something like that to my child?" he hissed under his breath. "she's only seven, she doesn't need to be hearing those words!" he never thought he'd have to tell Yao --the mother of Anya-- that ever. . it was just common sense. When he didn't get any response, Ivan turned and started heading towards Anya's bedroom. "don't think this is over," he said before disappearing.

The Chinese male stayed behind, watching as his boyfriend left angry. He too was furious, but about what? No matter how hard he tried, Yao could not think of why they were mad at each other. It wasn't the topic of vacation or his parents, and both Ivan and he knew that. Yao sighed heavily, deciding to think on it later. After all, he was pissed off, and Ivan was not going to get an apology from him!

~*~Time Skip~*~

After a long ten minutes of trying to explain to Anya that 'dick' isn't a nice word and that he and mommy were both very sorry for yelling, Ivan returned to his and Yao's room in an attempt to sleep peacefully and think over the events of the morning. It was only morning and they were already ready for bed! However, when he opened the door, he found his Asian lover curled in a little ball, sniffling in the middle of the bed. He frowned slightly, still standing by the door when he spoke. "Get out," he said. 

Yao looked up from his little ball, seeing the anger in his boyfriend's face and going back to his isolated ball. After a few minutes, he spoke up. "This is my room too, aru. We can share."

Ivan chuckled slightly and headed over to the bed, grabbing Yao by his arm and dragging him out the door. The Chinese male kicked and screamed as he was kicked out of the bedroom, frowning angrily when the door was slammed in his face. He realized somewhere along the lines he screwed up, and when the double doors locked, the tears started forming.

He held them in though. Crying was something he was tired of doing, but he had been doing it a lot more recently. It wasn't intentional, it just seemed that his life was taking a turn for the worst. First, he finds out he's pregnant, then Ivan lashes out on him for being pregnant, then his parents disown him, and then he goes through being pregnant and missing school, and then he struggles with a job to make money for Anya, and then he finds out he can no longer conceive a child. It was as if nothing could get worse.

All Yao had left was his beautiful daughter whom he loved with all his heart and Ivan. Ivan and Anya meant a lot to him, and with the realization they may never even continue being his family was hard. He and Ivan weren't married yet. To be honest, Ivan never even proposed to him, nor did Yao propose to Ivan. . he was looking foreword to that day when he'd walk down the aisle and kiss the man of his dreams, sealing their bondage of love. But now. . . now all he had was. . . the thin air between him and the door.

Yao stood from his spot on the floor, wiping the tears from his eyes, and headed over to the couch. He wasn't kicked out of the house, thank God! So maybe. . . just maybe, Ivan wasn't totally mad with him? He sighed softly as he curled up on the couch and thought about their argument. What was it about? he thought. He found himself literally thinking about the reason all day. Could it really just be about not wanting to take Anya to his parents? No. . . his reasons for doing that went way beyond the fact his parents didn't want to see him. . what could it be?

After another four hours of thinking, Yao finally found out the reason. It took a whole photo album of his siblings hugging his parents to find out. His parents didn't seem to love him. There wasn't a single picture of just him and his parents when he wasn't a baby, but Kiku, Young Soo, and Leon all had pictures with his parents. . and they weren't even their real parents! Kiku was adopted, yet he was the most favored, and Young Soo was half Korean, half Chinese since their father was actually Korean. Granted, Yao was also half Chinese, half Korean, but he was their first child! How could he just be forgotten like that.

The reason he didn't want to take Anya over there was the fact she wasn't grown up. She was still a little girl, and his parents would just take her and love on her, but when she got older, they'd forget about her, or maybe they'd just love on her like they should have him. . he didn't want to deal with parents who favored their grandchild over their child.

Yao cried. Despite not wanting to, he cried. And he cried a lot. His noises were soft and unheard, but his tears kept flowing, running down his cheeks fast, one by one and drenching his once beautiful face. Yao loved his parents somewhere in his heart, but the cold reality was, his parents didn't love him back. He went his whole life battling that without even knowing until the one mistake he made and regretted. . . having a child at sixteen.

At the time, he didn't think he was ready for a baby, but he wanted to appear strong for Ivan, as the Russian was doing all he could to help support Yao in his time of need. Now, they struggled paying their house bills and on top of that, they still have an expensive hospital bill from five years ago that keeps adding up from the weekly visits that turned into monthly. He didn't think vacation was something they could afford to do right now, but Ivan. .

Ivan seemed really excited to tell him about his dream, and he never once bothered to listen. He automatically assumed it was about the vacation, and judging by Ivan's reaction, he assumed he was right. Could he possibly have dreamt something completely different? If that was the case, then Yao felt horribly bad and was on his way to making it up with his boyfriend.

He quickly got off the couch, wiped away the remaining tears, and turned the bedroom door knob. Locked. Of course, because it was locked in his face. He sighed and looked up at the top of the door. There sitting at the top was the key to getting inside the room. He frowned at realizing the height of the door and the height of himself.* He'd never reach that, and he didn't feel like grabbing a chair, so he jumped.

After a few minutes of loosing his breath, Yao finally plopped down on the floor and rested his head against the door. Ivan would wake up eventually, and he could apologize then.

During the night, Ivan, too, was having trouble sleeping. He felt bad for yelling at Yao like that and wished he could take back his words right then. He loved Yao to death, and he'd never wish he'd never met the other. Yao is very special to him. He feels lucky to have met him. Ivan was angry when he said that, but he still felt he couldn't be forgiven. After a while of thinking over his choices and decisions, Ivan decided to apologize to Yao, or at least let him back in the room.

When he opened the bedroom doors though, Yao's limp body flopped on their carpet. At first, he was worried, and his heart sped up. The Russian male squatted down to his lover and pulled him into his arms, feeling his frail body for any signs of wounds. He then reached for his pulse and sighed when there was one. After, Ivan stood up with Yao in his arms and carried him to the bed, placing him down softly, and curled up next to the other. "YaoYao," he mumbled softly before closing his eyes and falling asleep with his large fingers running through Yao's silk strands carefully.

~*~Time Skip~*~

The following morning, Yao awoke to the bright sun burning into his eyelids. Ivan would have woken up too if it hadn't been for the Asian's arm working as a nice sun shield.

When his honey orbs adjusted to the light, he looked around his surroundings and saw Ivan curled up against him like a hopeless puppy. He frowned slightly. "I wasn't in here, aru," he said to himself, slightly confused. After a moment of thinking, he decided to shake it off and wake Ivan. After all, his efforts yesterday were to apologize. "Yiwahn~" he cooed softly in Ivan's ear, gaining a low moan in response. He didn't want to know what Ivan was dreaming, so he simply pushed on his arm and kissed his earlobe. "wake up, aru!"

Upon the intruding voice, the Russian male opened his violet orbs and saw Yao practically sitting on top of him. He smiled slightly, pulling the Asian down for a soft kiss, and gained a surprised yelp and a muffled moan. "E-eh!?" Yao panted slightly when the couple parted, reaching his hand up to feel his swollen lips. ". . Vanya," he breathed. "I-I'm--"

"Shh," Ivan whispered while pressing his lips to his boyfriend's soft ones. "I know," he mumbled when he heard a soft 'sorry' be mumbled between kisses. After a few seconds, he pulled away and simply pulled Yao's head down onto his chest, rubbing gentle circles on his back.

Yao hummed softly at the gentle gestures, immediately forgiving the Russian. . and he assumed Ivan forgave him as well. "Yiwahn?" he asked softly.

Ivan hummed in response. He liked when Yao used that name for him, it was hot in his opinion. He loved when the other spoke Chinese as well. . especially when he was angry and throwing petty fights.

"I-I wanted to know about your dream, aru," he mumbled with a heavy blush. "I know I kind of. . lashed out. ."

Ivan nodded and began speaking softly in his ear, sending shivers down Yao's spine. "Well, y-you were right about. . the vacation thing. . It's a stupid idea, da?"

Yao suddenly lifted his head and gasped at the other's words. "Nooooo, aru! Please tell me! I swear I'll listen," he said. "I promise, aru. ."

The Russian chuckled slightly and nodded. "Alright," he said. "It was of you and I in the Bahama's," he began. When he began to tell his dream, Yao sighed and rested his head on the other's chest, listening intently. He hummed to show he was alert in this conversation. "y-you were in a dress a-and I was in a tuxedo." Yao was silent while he processed, but he did hum, not wanting to speak until he was sure Ivan was done. "I think we kissed or something," Ivan continued, trying to be modest and hide what really happened. "and then everyone started clapping. I don't know where the people came from because they weren't there in the beginning scene. . it. . it was a wedding, Yao," he finished.

Another hum, only this time, Ivan didn't continue. At this, Yao lifted his head only to see Ivan wasn't looking in his direction. "Yiwahn?" he asked softly and reached his hand out to pull Ivan's face towards his own. He saw the deep blush and smiled. "that's a cute dream, aru. . is that why you were so excited?" he asked gently. "because we were married?"

"D-da," Ivan managed to squeak out. "a-and I. . I wanted. . I wanted--"

"Ah! Yes, aru! I'll marry you!" Yao exclaimed and kissed Ivan, not letting him continue his speech.

"Mmm," Ivan hummed softly, wrapping his arms tight around the other's waist, and kissed back. "Ya tebya lyblyu," he mumbled before Yao began to speak again.

The Asian had tears flowing down his cheeks, but he wasn't sad. Ivan still wiped them away out of habit, pressing little kisses to each spot they used to be in while Yao took as much time as he wished to gather his words. "I. . I think that vacation sounds great, aru," he said softly. Ivan stopped moving his hands to process the other's words, smiling slightly. ". . why are you so intent on it, aru?" he asked after.

Ivan looked Yao in his beautiful eyes, smiling slightly. "I know it'd make you happy," he said. And that was his only reason. "so.. your parents."

~*~The End~*~

A/N: There will be an extended ending, so stay tuned for that, but other wise, thanks for sticking around for so long!!

Yao's height is actually 5'6, which is my height, and that is tall for a Chinese male, so I have made him a bit shorter just for the sake of humor and Chinese stereotypes!


End file.
